Super Mom
by friendsqueen216
Summary: “No you’re still super mom.” Kirsten and Ryan talk at her rehab.


An- I love the Ryan/Kirsten relationship. I think the two of them are somewhat similar in how they handle things and their beliefs. I don't know but they have a very interesting relationship. This takes place pre Season 3 while Kirsten is still at rehab. I know it's similar.

Super Mom

* * *

She heard a knock on her door. She groaned, and reluctantly mumbled a "Come In." 

The door opened slightly. And she saw Ryan. The boy who she let in the pool house. Her son. The one who hated her most after this ordeal.

"Hey." He said, "Can I come in?"

She nodded, "Yeah that's why I said come in."

He came into the door and took a seat in a chair. She was still in bed for some reason. She was fully dressed and in bed it so wasn't Kirsten Cohen. Kirsten Cohen would be running around the kitchen giving bagels to her family, not in alcohol rehabilitation, in bed fully dressed. But the thing was that's where Kirsten Cohen was at the moment, and she was embarrassed to be seen like this.

There was an awkward silence between Ryan and her. She hadn't seen him since that disastrous day with the intervention. She knew he probably hated her too much after that to come see her. She couldn't blame him.

She broke the silence, "I'm so sorry Ryan."

He looked at her and nodded, "I know. It's fine."

She shook her head, "It's not you deserve so much better."

"Forget it, I know you didn't mean it." He insisted.

"I won't forget about it Ryan, there was no excuse for me to say that to you. There was no reason why I should have said that to you. I didn't mean it, but there is no excuse for it. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Just forget it, okay?" Ryan suggested.

She shook her head, "No I hurt you, I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to." He whispered and took her hand.

"I know, but I can't believe I actually hurt you. Even though I didn't mean to I did, and I can't forgive myself." She groaned.

"Look you want to make it up to me? Then forgive yourself." Ryan decided.

She thought it over and then said, "I'll try, but just one last time I'm…"

"I know, and I forgive you." Ryan told her sincerely.

"So what's been going on in Newport since I left?" Kirsten questioned.

He shrugged, "I'm sure Sandy filled you in on the details."

Kirsten shook her head, "Just that Jimmy and Julie are back together. And that Hailey and Seth are bonding, is that all that's going on?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Ryan said.

"Come on, please." Kirsten pleaded.

Ryan sighed and mumbled, "I was almost killed."

Kirsten's eyes filled with tears, "Excuse me?"

"Trey almost killed me." Ryan said in a clearer voice.

Kirsten's eyes were now completely filled up with tears, "Oh my god."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Ryan groaned.

Kirsten dabbed at her eyes, "No I'm glad you did, it's just I don't know what I'd do if he had killed you."

Ryan nodded, "No one's ever thought my life meant anything before."

"What?" Kirsten demanded.

"My mom could care less. Trey could care less." Ryan muttered.

Kirsten shook her head, "No Ryan, you don't realize it, but I know it would ruin them if you were dead."

"No it wouldn't." Ryan replied.

"Ryan, you matter to me. You matter to Sandy. You matter to Seth. You matter to Marissa." Kirsten insisted.

At the sound of Marissa's name Ryan smiled.

Kirsten caught him, "Okay spill."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You smiled when I said Marissa's name." Kirsten explains.

"Did I?" Ryan questions.

"Yeah you did…why?" Kirsten demands.

Ryan just dodged the question, "Can I open a window or something?"

Kirsten smiled, "Things are going good between you two, huh?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't want to jinx it."

"Oh my god! Wow! Ryan and Marissa are actually happy. Stop the presses." Kirsten joked.

Ryan changed the subject, "How do you like it here?"

"It's okay." She lies.

Ryan nodded, "Now how do you really like it in here, and be honest?"

"It's hell." She tells him.

He nodded again, "It's for your best."

"I know." She whispered, "I just want to go home to you, Seth, and Sandy."

"Think about this do you really want to come home to Julie Cooper?" Ryan inquires.

She considers this, "Can Julie move away?"

Ryan shakes his head.

"How about Julie comes to this place and I go home?" Kirsten suggests.

"I wish that was possible." Ryan admits.

Kirsten laughs, "Yeah."

Ryan is quiet, there is an awkward moment, ended by, "So how are you?"

"I am a mess." Kirsten admits.

"That's why you're here." Ryan whispers.

She loves that he's not lying to her. She loves that he's not protecting her from the truth like Sandy or Seth would do if she said this to them.

"I didn't' mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to get too into the drinking game. I didn't mean too keep going. I couldn't help it." She says quietly.

"I know." Ryan answers.

"I did want to stop. I did try." Kirsten cried.

"I know you did." Ryan assures her.

"I'm so weak. I can't fight alcohol. I couldn't take it on! Why couldn't super mom do it all?" Kirsten demanded.

"Kirsten you're not weak. You're stronger than most people." He insists.

"How could I the alcoholic be stronger than most people?" She asked.

"Because you're here. You're at this rehab. You're getting help. Not a lot of people can do that, but you can. You're strong enough to agree to come here and get help." Ryan told her.

"But now I'm not super mom." Kirsten whispered.

Ryan shook his head, "No you're still super mom."

Kirsten continued to cry.

Ryan sighed, "I should probably go."

She stood up and put on a brave face, "Ryan wait."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you." She says.

He smiles slightly, "I love you too."

She smiles, and he turns to leave.

"Ryan?" She asks.

He turns around, "Yeah?"

"Don't ever make the mistake I did. I couldn't stand one of my sons to end up here."

He's startled by her words; he doesn't know what to say.

_Son. Son. Son. He's actually someone's son. _

"I'll try." He tells her.

She nods, "Okay now you can leave if you want and please come again?"

"I will." He promises and leaves.

* * *

Review please :) 


End file.
